


Catalogued

by thepsychicclam



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn just can't shut off his brain in any situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalogued

He stared all around him – curtains half an inch from being completely shut, two days of work shoes in the corner, closet unable to close because of a scarf (red), ink stain on the comforter, picture hanging higher on the right – facts bombarding him in a barrage of images. Juliet’s voice floated through it all, struggling to be the center of his attention, Shawn struggling to make her the center of his attention. He blinked, shook his head, recited the words to “Come on Eileen” to himself.

She was rambling about something that had happened earlier that day, pointless and silence-filling. Her fingers circled her ponytail as she reached for the hair band, sliding it down as her hair spilled against her back, loose and free. She ran a hand through it, tousling it, each move measured, sure, and automatic.

“Are you even listening to me?” she asked, turning around and leaning back against the dresser, her elbows against the dark wood, her body outstretched and long.

“Yeah, of course.” He repeated the story word for word, but with less enthusiasm than she had used.

She smiled, but studied him. “Are you okay? You seem…uncharacteristically distracted.” She pushed off from the dresser and sat beside him on the bed. He inhaled – lavender and something else (Gus’s super sniffer would be able to identify the other) – looked at her now that she was so close. Blue tank top, black cotton shorts, bare feet, pink nail polish. Her sidearm was on the desk, an empty soda can near it, a thin layer of dust covering all the surfaces.

“I’m fine,” he replied and reached out to grab her, pulling her close and kissing her. Diet Coke and chocolate. She curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt – button up, plaid, blue and grey – and rose up on her knees, hooking one leg around Shawn’s waist. She straddled him, her body a pleasant weight on him. He tried to concentrate on her – the movements, the warmth, the softness of her body – instead of cataloguing everything around him. He cursed his father as Juliet started to unbutton his shirt, her fingers brushing against his bare skin.

He opened his eyes to look at her – scratch in the bedpost, pillowcases that didn’t match the sheets, half-empty water glass on the nightstand, mascara smeared below the left eye, freckle near her ear – and he wrapped an arm around her and pushed them back. Her head hit the bed softly, his body covering most of hers. She slid his shirt off, dropped it to the floor – cream carpet, freshly vacuumed, stain near the nightstand. He shook his head again and tugged at the hem of her shirt.

Her skin was pale and smooth, her breasts round and responsive. He tossed the shirt to the floor – bed skirt frayed, cat hair the vacuum missed – and covered a hard nipple with his lips. She exhaled and arched into his mouth, pressing them even closer together. When he pulled his mouth away, her nipples were pinker and harder, the skin around one wet. He skimmed his finger down her bare belly, her hand lost somewhere in his hair. He skirted around the band of her shorts – a siren in the distance, an itch on his foot – her knee rubbing his cock slowly. He slipped his hand inside her shorts, teased her clit, then slid his finger inside. She jerked her hips upward, pushing his finger deeper, his thumb rubbing a wide circle around her slick clit. Her arms tightened around him, and she nudged him down and attacked his mouth with her own. Her tongue was less gentle than before, her kiss interrupted by periodic gasps.

He kissed his way down her body – purple flowers on the comforter, scratch on her arm, light spilling across the floor from a nearby streetlamp – hooking his fingers onto her shorts and panties and sliding them down. Throwing them beside him – three novels on the floor, remote control, bottle of lotion – he pushed her legs open and lowered himself between them. He licked slowly, taking his time the way he knew she liked, his eyes first focused on soft curls then her knee – a scar from long ago – to the wall behind her – the walls a pale blue, Renoir print in a frame, cobweb in the corner. She breathed loudly, pushed her hips against his face, and came as he slid two fingers deep inside her.

When she relaxed onto the bed, he raised up on his knees and started unbuttoning his jeans. She slowly and lazily sat up and helped, placing kisses across his stomach – lampshade a shade darker than the walls, jewelry box on a chest of drawers. She yanked down his jeans and boxers – a nail hole in the wall, a picture of her family in a frame – and he dropped forward, pushing his clothes off as he covered her.

She slid her legs apart, wrapping them around his waist as he positioned himself and pushed inside of her. She exhaled and he moaned, and pulled back and thrust again – an alarm clock, iPod, cell phone with one missed called – her nails scraping along his back as she pulled him even closer to her.

“Shawn,” she whispered, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Shawn,” she repeated, kissing her way from his mouth across his jaw and down his neck. “Stop thinking,” she said against his skin. “I know you’re doing it again.” He tried to stop his mind, shut off years of his father and noticing everything. Juliet was writhing under him, her breathing getting quicker. His own body wasn’t having the same trouble as his mind, his thrusts fast and deep. He closed his eyes, focused on Juliet beneath him – her scent, her feel, her sound, her taste – and then he let go.

Afterwards, a tangle of limbs, sweat, and sex, he kissed the inside of her elbow and smiled, his mind blank.

-fin


End file.
